1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a measurement apparatus and more specifically to semi-automatic apparatus for measuring the characteristics of wide beam optical sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus for characterizing wide angle optical beams such as the output of laser diodes has been largely limited to manually operated apparatus. That is to say, typically single point optical detectors were utilized to detect the intensity of the beam by manually positioning the sensor in a known relationship to the source. This procedure was both laborious and sometimes inaccurate.
A system for analyzing high power optical beams is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 547,603, titled "Optical Beam Analyzer" and assigned to the same assignee as this application.